Pups and the Outlawwed Upgrades Part 1
I realized that the season 2 finale has not been revealed, so I figure that maybe I should make a fanmade one, and here it is! Summary The PAW Patrol are on their biggest mission yet! When an army of evil creatures known as The ALTERNATORS is on the loose in Adventure Bay, the pups must rush to the rescue and save the day! Only one problem, Marshall's EMT gear and Chase's Super Spy gear have been outlawwed! And if they use it, the gear gets destroyed! Lucky for them, there's a new team of heroes in town called H..E.A.R.T.S. in order to help them defeat the creature's leader: NIGHT RYDER! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Mayor Goodway * Mayor Humdinger * Alex Porter * Katie * Cali * Rio (First appearance) * Hawkwerk (First appearance) * Ace Sorensen * The Hinako Triplets (First appearance) * The Alternators (First appearance) * The DARK Patrol (First appearance) * The Heroic Animal Rescue Squadron (First appearance) H.E.A.R.T.S. Agents Deployed * Logan Hinako * Monty Hinako * Suzan Hinako * Pesto Ramirez Transcript (Title card with Ryder, and Marshall's EMT & Chase's Super Spy gear in ruins) Ryder: Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades! (Title banner: Two years ago in Foggybottom) (We open in on a mutations lab in Foggybottom, with Mayor Humdinger storming in with a fuss) Mayor Humdinger: GR.... Lousy stinking Mayor Goodway! How dare she messes up my perfect record! She's pay for this!! (In this rage, Mayor Humdinger notices a picture of the PAW Patrol and examines the leader of the PAW Patrol) Mayor Humdinger: Gr... This is all your fault you rotten child! Little do you know, you won't be the only one in the show that's 10 years old!! It's now time to active my creation.... Night Ryder! (Mayor Humdinger then presses a button that says: Open chamber) (A cryogenic chamber then opens with the creature being a look-a-like of Ryder, though he has black leather boots, a jacket and sunglasses) Mayor Humdinger: Yes! Hahaha!! My creation... It's alive!! Night Ryder: Hello there... father.... Mayor Humdinger: Father? Oh! It's because of- Night Ryder: I care less, you are no father to ME!! (Bursts out of the lab, leaving a hole in the wall) Mayor Humdinger: Uh-oh.... That could cause trouble! Nah, I'm sure nothing bad will happen... I hope.... (Title banner: Present day) (Mayor Goodway is busy filing papers when she hears a knock on her door) Mayor Goodway: Come in! (Mayor Humdinger comes in) Mayor Humdinger: I know this sounds odd, but I'm just looking for something... Goodway: Humdinger?! What are you doing?! Humdinger: It's a long story, but two years ago, I made a copy of Ryder in order to help me with future contests against Adventure Bay! Though the experiment went wrong and he had grown rebellious! Sources say that he's here, and- And- You gotta believe me! Goodway: Not going to happen Humdinger! Even for someone as weak minded as you, you won't fool me! (Mayor Goodway kicks Mayor Humdinger out) Goodway: Yeesh, can't believe someone like that would try to- (A knocking is heard on the door again) Oh now what does he want?! (She opens the door to see Mayor Humdinger in a differently colored suit) Ugh... not you again!! Humdinger?: I apologize for my previous intrusion... I just need you to sign this! (He pulls out a peace treaty) Goodway: Oh.... Very well (she does so) Humdinger?: Thank you very much, now I must be going! Tata! (He leaves) Goodway: Huh... Talk about a strange turn of events.... Humdinger?: Hehehehehe... (The fake Humdinger then transforms back into Night Ryder!) Night Ryder: Hook, line and sinker.. Humdinger: D'oh!! Now where is that brat?! Night Ryder: Uh-oh! Better hide! (He runs off) (Scene changer: PAW Patrol badge) Ryder: Time for a routine check of the Lookout! First up, the periscope! (He uses it and it is working properly) Working spiff and span as always! (A Russian Blue kitten then appears within the periscope) ????: Hello! Ryder: Whoa! (He takes him out of the periscope) Where did you come from little guy?? ????: More important question, What is this place?? Ryder: This place, little guy, is the Lookout! ????: Oh Wow.... This place is big! Ryder: I'm Ryder, what's your name? Rio: Um, Rio! Ryder: Well, where are you from Rio? Rio: I'm from Foggy Bottom. Ryder: Really?? I bet it was pretty rough there huh? You must have suffered a lot. I doubt on how you could have survived. Rio: Yeah it is pretty rough, but I DO have a way in surviving. Ryder: And how is that? Rio: Watch this! (does some boxing moves on the air) Yep, I'm a boxer Ryder: Wow! I never knew that! I bet you must have been tough huh? Rio: Yep, I am! Ryder: Well, I'm also one of them. Though I'm retired now Rio: So am I. Ryder: Well, maybe I can show you around town! Rio: Sure, I'd love that! Ryder: Well, okay then! Let me just call out the pups! (He pulls out his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups: Ryder needs us! (The pups rush into the elevator, though one pup is a bit late) Marshall: Coming! (He then trips on his own foot and crashes into the elevator) It's a strike! (The pups laugh, and the elevator goes up. It puts Chase in his Spy Gear and Marshall in his EMT Gear) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: No emergency this time pups, I just need to introduce you to someone! This is Rio, he came from Foggy Bottom, and needs a tour around town! Rio: Hi! Pups: Hello! Rubble: Aw..... such a itty bitty witty kitty.... Rio: Hey, don't go all mushy on me! Rubble: But you're such a cutey wutie! Rio: Sigh... I guess I should show you! (He does a few boxing moves in the air, and accidentally punches Rubble in the nose) Oh man, I am SO sorry! Rubble: Ow! My nose!! Marshall?? Can I get a bandage for my nose?? Marshall: On it! (ruff) Bandage! (Hiss pup pack then shoots out a bandage and wraps a bandage on Rubble's nose) There ya go! Rubble: Thanks Marshall! (Suddenly, an eagle with a scar comes bursting in through the window) Pups: *Gasp* Skye: Eek!!! It's Scar! Rio: Whoa, who is that Chase: That's the eagle that almost killed Skye! But what is he doing here?! I better stop him! *Rawf* Zipline! (He shoots it at Scar) Rio: I'll help to (He gets his boxing gear on) Bring it ya feather duster! Scar: Why hello Skye. I'd love to have some fun with but that's not why I'm here........ Instead... (He goes for Marshall and chase) Chase: What the?! Scar: Time to get rid of these cursed packs! Chase: Wait!!! Don't!!! Scar: Rest in pieces, Super Spy Chase!!! (HE breaks his pack) Chase: My Spy Gear!! Scar: And now... Time for the EMT to R.I.P!! (He breaks Marshall's gear) Marshall: My EMT gear! Skye: You little brat!!! (She charges at Scar) Scar: I have no time for you, ta-ta! (He dodges it) Skye: Whoa! Oof! (Scar then flies off) Rio: That feather duster got away! Ryder: We have bigger problems.... Marshall and Chase: Our gear.... (The two pups whimper) Skye: Oh no! Chase... I'm so sorry.... Ryder: Why would he do this... Rio: Maybe because he was hired! Rocky: But by who.... (The screen then shows a penguin/owl hybrid) ????: I can answer that Pups: *Gasp* Chase: Cool! A talking owl! Hawkwerk: I am Hawkwerk, the leader of H.E.A.R.T.S. Rocky: (Whispering to Chase) What do you think he is saying?? Chase: I might translate.... I'm a little rusty though! Eh-hm. Hoot, hoot hoot hoot hoot? Hawkwerk: I speak English.... You do realize that right? Chase: Oh, right... sorry about that... Ryder: Anyway Hawkwerk, what is H.E.A.R.T.S? Hawkwerk: H.E.A.R.T.S. stands for The Heroic Emergency Animal Rescue Tactics Squadron Ryder: It is similar to the PAW Patrol?? Hawkwerk: Well, you can say that. Ryder: Really? I wonder who your members are? Hawkwerk: *Laughs a bit* How many agents he asks me.... Hahahahahahaha!!! Eh-hm... Well, most of our agents are from different dimensions, they come in all shapes and sizes! Just trying to count them all takes WAY ''too long! Ryder: So.. like a hundred? Hawkwerk: Oh... well, maybe try about... I don't know... A thousand!! Pups: *Gasp* Rocky: A thousand pups?! Zuma: That's a lot of dog food you feed them! Hawkwerk: Well not all of them are dogs! Rubble: Um... excuse me Hawkwerk... But there aren't any spiders on your team are there?? Hawkwerk: Hm... Not that I remember.... Rubble: Phew! That's good, because I HATE spiders! Rocky: So, you were saying why Scar had destroyed Chase and Marshall's packs? Hawkwerk: Because someone had outlawed them! Chase: Wait.... who would outlaw them?! Hawkwerk: Oh... I don't know... Maybe along the lines of... You're Mayor!!!! Pups: *Gasp* Zuma: You mean Mayor Goodway?! Skye: But why would she do that?! Hawkwerk: She was tricked by this person! (He shows them a picture of Night Ryder) Ryder: Wait a minute... That.... Looks like me! Chase: You're right! But... he doesn't look much like Ryder... Hawkwerk: You are correct, he is your evil clone, Night Ryder! Ryder: So... he's the one behind this?! Hawkwerk: You are correct! Ryder: I don't believe this! We have to find him! Rocky: Um... Ryder?? (Chase and Marshall look down, in a sad expression) Ryder: Oh... right.... I don't want to remake them so you'll get them destroyed! Is there a way to avoid the law Hawkwerk? Hawkwerk: Well, the contract states that you would have to give them to someone else! Ryder: Someone else... Hm... I got it! Rio, how would you like to be our Super Spy Cat? Rio: I'd love to! Ryder: Well then, welcome aboard! (He gives Rio a pup tag with a James Bond vortex on it) The only thing I have to do is fix up Chase and Marshall's pup packs... Even though I know the person that can fit well for an EMT! Oh, right! Hawkwerk, do you think you can get someone to help us fix the pup packs? Hawkwerk: Hm..... *A light bulb appears above his face* Ah-ha! I know just the team! Ryder: You do? Hawkwerk: Yup! I will send out my children to help you! Stand back! (A portal then appears on the Lookout's screen) Rocky: I wonder what these guys are like?? Ryder: I'm not sure.... (Ryder steps a few feet in front of the portal, and then three animals come out, two of them are cats, the other is a dog. They all fall on top of Ryder) Orange Dog Squid: Sorry for the bumpy landing! Male Cat: Dang it Monty! I told you that you should have calibrated the Reality Shifter!! Orange Dog Squid: I'll calibrate you! (He punches him a la three stooges) Male Cat: Why I oughta!! Teenage Girl: Both of you, STOP IT!!! Male Cat: You're hood is down! Teenage Girl: Gah! (Puts it back on) Ryder: You guys are the agents Hawkwerk sent? Monty: Yep! I'm Monty Logan: I'm Logan! And this girl is Suzan! Say hi! Suzan?? Suzan: (Starstruck) Oh... my.... god.... You're them! Marshall: We're what?? Suzan: You're the PAW Patrol! Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Ryder and..... (Notices Rio) Um... who ever he is.... Rio: The name is Rio. Suzan: Oh... okay.... But still, I am your absolute biggest fan! Marshall: Well it's very nice to meet you guys! Suzan: So, what's the sitch? Marshall: I see you're also a Kim possible fan. Suzan: Hehe... I just love that phrase. It sounds so cute and dangerous, like me! Zuma: (whispers to chase) Oh, she's something alwight! Chase: Hehe... Logan: Anyway, we were told that you have a bit of a probl- (Steps on one of the broken equipment) For the Love of Peter Paul and Mary, what happened here?! A machine massacre?! Marshall: Well there was this eagle- Chase: Named Scar, Marshall: Who kinda- Chase: Broke our gear. Suzan: Whoa whoa hold dat phone now! That eagle is one of our most wanted criminals! Chase and Marshall: Really?! Logan: He's apart of a gang of criminals called The Alternators. Pupss: The Alternators? Logan: They are these creatures that are made up of past memories. Skye: What do you mean by past memories? Logan: In this case, since you are a rescue team, they are made up of your past missions! Pups: Oh...... Logan: Anyway, you wanted our help, so we're gonna give ya! Suzan: I just need to get something from this thing! (Pulls out a white leather handbag with a big black flower on it from her hood) The High Tech Handbag! Skye: Ooooo.... Cute handbag! Suzan: Thanks! This device is known to hold a batch of high tech gadgets that can help on any occasion! Though some are a bit broken... Monty: (sarcastically) Gee, I wonder why... Suzan: I heard that! (She bonks him on the head) Monty: Ow! Suzan: Now what kind of gadget can help them.... (She shuffles through the handbag) Ah! Here we go! (Pulls out a tablet with yellow and black stripes on it) The Upgrade Fixer Upper 5000!!!! Rio: Will that make me my new spy gear? Suzan: It'll do more then that! It'll fix up AND add some new additions to any broken kinds of gear! Pups and Rio: Wow.... Suzan: Simply point the tablet at any broken gear... And.... presto! (She presses a button that targets the gear, turning the tablet into a penguin like mechanic) Rio: Um? Suzan: This is Pesto, he is the penguin robot that appears when ever anyone uses the tablet to help add and fix broken packs! Presto: At your service! Suzan: Alright Pres, now help us fix up this pack! And add somethings Rio might like! Presto: On it (he then does so) Suzan: Now, what would you like to add to it, Rio? Rio: How about some sleep darts, a rocket launcher, a ghost cape and one of those sleepy knockout gloves! Suzan: I name it the Paralyzing Karate Chop glove, but alright! Presto: One sleepy spikes, Space Sender, Now-Ya-See-None and Slap Out glove coming right up! (he adds it) And... Done! Order up! One James Bond Special with Red Hot Chili Peppers! Hup!!! (He tosses a bag at Rio) Rio: (Gets hit with the bag) Oof! Ow.... What was that for?? Suzan: Presto has a bit of a disorder called 86 Syndrome. Rio: Hm.... (He peeks into the bag) Oh my god, it's perfect!! Suzan: Now try it on! Rio: Alrighty then! (He takes it out of the bag, and puts it on) Suzan: So, how is it? Rio: I love it! Logan: Well, all that matters now is the EMT gear... Who ya gonna give it to, Catcher in the Rye-der? Monty: Please never call him that again! Logan: Billy Joel had referenced that in We Didn't Start the Fire, and it'll keep burning up!! Ryder: Why did you call me that anyway? Monty: My bro here has a habit of giving people nicknames. Logan: Yep! Now let's see.... Hm... I'll named Marshall the Spot Man, Rubble is nicknamed Rubs, Chase is nicknamed the Skye Chaser, Rocky is named the Wet-Tallinn Not-a-Palin, Zuma is the Lisping Little Guy, Skye is named the Ace Lover, and Rio will be named Boxes on the Sands. Marshall: (giggles) The Skye chaser Chase: What's that supposed to mean? Monty: Oh come on! It's pretty obvious! Chase: Huh? Skye: Even I know what it means! Chase: I don't... Monty: Oh, never mind! Logan: I bet you all probably know what Skye's nickname is meaning right? Rocky: Well it is obvious... Monty: Well, I don't! Skye: *Gasp* How could you not know who Ace Sorensen is?! Monty: Hey, I know her! Skye: Oh really? Monty: Ye-yuh! Skye: You don't know who she is do you? Monty: (Sadly) *Sigh* No-yuh.... Ryder: Well, maybe I can introduce you to her! (He swipes through the faces on his pup pad and stops at a Red-headed girl) Ace: (She appears on the screen) Hey there, Ryder! Ryder: Hey there Ace! I would like to introduce you to someone. Ace: Okay, sure! Ryder: Here she is Monty, say hello! Um.... Monty?? Monty: *Lovestruck gasp* (Thinking) She's so.... pretty.... (He blushes and hearts float above his face) Ace: Um... Monty are you okay?? Monty: (snaps out of it) Um yes... Sorry..... Ryder: So, how are you doing Ace? Ace: I'm doing good! (A thunder storm then picks up, with an evil version of Skye with red eyes attacking her, and sending the plane down) Evil Skye: Not for long!! Ace: Uh-oh... Guys! I need a helping paw!! (The screen goes back to static and returns to the PAW Patrol badge) Monty: Oh no, my dream girl! (All of them look at Monty) Monty: What?? Ryder: Okay pups, we gotta save Ace again! But first... we gotta figure out who can be our EMT! Chase: But who? Ryder: It should be someone we know... Hm... Suzan: Ah-ha! I know what can help! Marshall: You do? Suzan: Yep! (She pulls out a Spinning board with darts on it out of her handbag) The Decider Board and Selector darts! Monty: Oh no, you're not gonna use that thing! Rocky: What's wrong with that thing? Suzan: This device helps decide who does what and what does where. Monty: I hate luck things like that! Suzan: That's only because you almost lost your Hammer in Vegas! And when you were whining to get it back, I had to win in back in a boxing match! Monty: Logan dared me to do it Logan: I did not! Monty: You did too! Logan: Did not! Monty: Did too! Suzan: Both of you shut it! Monty and Logan: Make us! Suzan: Then... Hajemay! Zuma: Huh? Monty and Logan: Fine then!! (They tackle her) Suzan: Whoa!! Oof! (She gets back up and puts them both in a headlock) Now both of you be quiet!! (She releases them both) Monty.and Logan: Okay..... Suzan: Anyway... where was I.... Ah, yes! (She puts on a blindfold and throws a dart at a picture of Cali) Marshall: Cali?! But she cant even talk! Suzan: Well, yeah, I know that! But, I have just the thing that will help her talk! Hehe... (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (The pups head to Katie's with her practicing karate in her salon) Katie: Hi-yah! (She karate kicks a punching bag) How are you doing on the boards Cali?? Cali: Mrow.... (She sets up a few boards) Mrow! Katie: Thanks Cali! (She pets her) Ryder: Hey there Katie, what'cha doing? Katie: Hey there Ryder! Watch this! *Sets her fist up near the boards, breathing a few big breaths, then releases her first on it* Hi-yah!! (She punches through nine boards with her bare fist) Ryder: Wow! You never told me you were trained in Karate! Katie: Well, ya never asked! Ryder: Oh, right.. Hehe... Logan: Anyway, we would like to borrow your cat for a bit. Katie: You mean Cali? Logan: Yes! I do mean Cali! And who might ''you be?! Katie: Um... Katie Forrester... Logan: Well miss, Ka-tie, I have news for you, I can beat down the boards with one paw tied behind my back! Just watch! Katie: Okay then.... (stands back) Logan: Watch and learn! *Breathes deep* Hi-yah! (His hand starts to swell) Yi-yeow-hahaha!! Great hairballs of fire!! That stings!!! Katie: Wow... Just..... wow.... Logan: Oh don't even mock me!!!! Monty: Um... Suzan... Aren't you gonna use the gadget?? Suzan: Oh, right! Anyway, I think I know what will make her speak.... (She pulls out a saxophone) The Speaking Role Saxophone! Monty: Oh-hohoho! This little number will help her talk! Suzan: Just watch and learn! (She plays Any Kind of Guy by BTR on it) That should do it! (The notes enter Cali's brain, and they access her lobes to make her speak full English sentences) Cali: (Gets zapped a bit then falls on her face) Ow.... Wh-What happened?? Monty: Hahaha!! It really worked! Cali: What worked?? Monty: Suzan's gadget to help u talk Cali: Who-zan's what now? Monty: That what now! (points to her) Cali: Wait.... you did this to me?! Suzan: I was just doing you a favor! Cali: Who are you guys anyway?? The Hinako Triplets: We're the Hinako Triplets! Logan: Logan! Suzan: Suzan! Monty: And Monty Hinako! Cali: Okay... but you mind answering me these two questions. Monty: Yes we did do this to you. Cali: I was asking... One... WHY?! And two... Why is that Russian blue staring at me like he's been bitten by a deer tick? Monty: What are you talking abo- Um.... Rio?? (Rio didn't speak, Cali was SO beautiful! Rio was lovestruck) Rio: (Thinking) She's so... Wow.... Logan: Boxes on the Sands!! Rio: Huh?? (He snaps out of it) Oh um... Hi, I'm Rio! Cali: Oh, alright then, now back to my first question... WHY?! Monty: Because the PAW Patrol needs a new EMT! Cali: But I thought Marshall was the EMT? Monty: Well his gear was outlawed and destroyed and we need a new EMT so that we can avoid that whole thing again! Cali: Oh.... Well, I do know a few healing techniques that Katie taught me! But medical experience... Not really... Marshall: I can teach you! Suzan: Nah... This sounds like a job for.... (She pulls out a mechanical helmet) The Cranium Cramer!! This device will help you know everything you need to know about medicine! Cali: Are you sure this will work?? Suzan: (Puts the Cramer on Cali) Yep! Now hold still! (She throws a switch, which fills Cali's mind with medical information) Cali: Whoa.... I know... everything about medicine! Monty: It worked Ace: (Off screen) Mayday, mayday!! (An explosion sound is heard) Suzan: That's not good! Ryder: Let's go! (Scene changer: Cali's badge) (The pups rush to City Hall, to see Ace Sorensen's plane smashed!) Monty: Oh no! Skye: I hope Ace is okay... Night Ryder: (Emerges from the shadows) Hmhmhm... I guess Gales had did a good job... Monty: It's him! (He pulls out his hammer) Night Ryder: Hmhmhm... I see we finally meet... I am Night Ryder.... And.... (Notices Katie) Huh?? *His jaw drops* Why hello.... (He has a rose in his teeth and appears next to Katie) Katie: Get lost creep! (She pushes him away) Night Ryder: Whoa! (Stumbles back) Gr.... You shall pay for dis-obeying my love! DARK Patrol... get them!! (The DARK Patrol members appear, with them being evil versions of the PAW Patrol) Night Ryder: PAW Patrol, and Katie... *Cat Calls* I would like you to meet, the DARK Patrol! Smokehound, Bulldozer, Hunter, Pollution Pup, Tsunami, Gales, Robo-Raptor and Ever-Raiden! DARK Patrol Pups: Hello! Skye: So wait... these are your pups? Night Ryder: Thank you for noticing Skye, I just had them made, they're brand new! Monty: Oh for crying out loud, they're just carbon copies! Rubble: Carbon who now? Monty: Sigh... It's an expression, Rubble... Cali: Even so, you freaks step away from the daredevil, and nobody gets hurt! Monty: Prepare to get hammered!! (He gets in a fighting stance) Night Ryder: *Chuckles* Silly pups, why didn't you say so?? Here you go... (He tosses Ace on top of Monty) I don't mean to be any trouble really... Anyway, I must go and get ready for a special occasion.... Ciao! (He warps away along with the other DARK Patrol pups) Monty: What was all that about?? Ace: Um... Monty? Monty: Oh um... Hehe... Hey there Ace... (He gets lovestruck at the sight of her) *Dreamy sigh* Logan: Huh... I don't know why... But it seems like you are crushing on her, Orange Inker! Monty: What, no! Logan: Yeah ya do! Cali: Stand back both of you, I gotta do a medical check on Ace. *Mrow* X- Ray... Screen?? (She notices that the medical gear she has isn't on her) Huh, guess I don't really have my cat pack on... Or even made! Monty: Is she Okay?? Cali: Well, I can't know until I get that cat pack made! Suzan: Well, if you say so! (She presses the Fixer Upper 5000) Alright Pesto, fix it up! Pesto: I'm on it! (He starts working on Cali's pack) Monty: Please tell me she will be okay. Suzan: Patience Monty, Pesto just has to upgrade and make Cali's pack! Monty: Okay Suzan: So Cali, what do you want to have for your Cat Pack? Cali: Well.... I would like an EKG, a pair of Defibrillators, a healing and hurting Bo-staff, a Cooler and a First Aid Kit! Suzan: Alrighty! You got all that Pesto? Pesto: One Medicinal Express Dish coming in hot, Senorita Hinaka! (Rushes to the broken EMT pack) And... done! Here's your order! (He throws a bag to Cali) Cali: (The bag hits her over the head) Ow! My head... Anywho... Let me just.... (She opens the bag) *GASP* It... It's.... *Tearing up* It's beautiful!! Monty: I'm glad you like it! Cali: Now help me get it on! Monty: Okay, if you say so! (He puts it on her) Cali: Okay, now tell me, how do I look? You can use a mirror to show me. Monty: Well, I'll let the mirror tell you then! (He pulls out a mirror from Suzan's handbag) Cali: Whoa.... I... Look.... Smoking hot in this biz! Chase: Wow that is a cool pack! Cali: Why thank you Chase! Alrighty Ace, time for your check up! *Mrow* X-ray screen! (Her X-ray screen pops out from her cat pack) Hm.... Now tell me miss Sorensen, what hurts?? Ace: Well, after getting held hostage by that evil Skye, I think she broke my arms! Cali: Your arms hm? Well, I do know this one technique that can cure your arms! Ace: You do? Cali: Yep! It's one of the many basic techniques in Reiki! That means hands on healing! Ace: Well, go on and do it! Cali: Alrighty then! Now the first thing I do is simple... I just grab one of your arms.... And then use my elbow to pop this shoulder back into place... And for the other one... I shall pop the elbow back into it's circuit and.... Hi-yah! (She fixes both of Ace's arms in the progress) Did it work?? Ace: Well... Let me check... (She moves her arms around and they are just fine) Oh wow it worked! Thanks Cali! (She hugs her) Cali: Haha... thanks! (Suzan's watch beeps) Suzan: Uh-oh! That isn't good... T.R.A.C.K, what's wrong? Marshall: Who's T.R.A.C.K? Suzan: Oh, right! Pups, I would like to introduce you to someone... The Tactical Robotic Automatic Clock Kompanion! Or T.R.A.C.K for short! (A circular holographic face with a mustache appears through Suzan's watch) T.R.A.C.K: Greetings friend of Madame Suzan's! I am the Tactical Robotic Automatic Clock Kompanion! But you may call me T.R.A.C.K! Pups: Hi T.R.A.C.K! Suzan: So T.R.A.C.K, what's the problem? T.R.A.C.K: Hm??? Oh, yes, that! Eh-hm... Anyway, here is the problem: A group of kids are attacking farmer Al's and are using illegal basket-bombs! Pups: *Gasp* Logan: Basket-Bombs?! Monty: I thought they were all destroyed! Logan: Seems not... Can you identify the criminals?? T.R.A.C.K: Hm... well it says here that the ones attacking are a group of kids called the Basket-Brawlers! Rio: Hey I know those guys! Logan: Well so do we! Rio: You do? Logan: Well it's a long story, how do you know them though? Rio: I was there mascot! Logan: Ah-ha! So you're a double agent?? Rio: I said I WAS! I'm not anymore.. Logan: Oh, never mind then... We know them because THEY got between us and a Storm-B-Gone, but that will be in a video game series that explains all of our past adventures! Rio: Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone! You guys have a video game series?! Logan: That business is not yours! Rio: Oh... okay then... Logan: Now then, let's go! (The next lines are a bit too big, so go here for the rest of the story: http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_and_the_Outlawwed_Upgrades_Part_2 ) Pups in Action Cali: Fix Ace Sorensen's Arms Suzan: Use her Upgrade Fixer Upper 5000 to fix Chase and Marshall's packs Trivia *This is the DARK Patrol's first appearance * This is the last episode to have Chase's Super Spy suit and Marshall's EMT Gear * This is the first time a Pup Pack is destroyed. * It is revealed that Katie is a black belt in Karate * Rio makes his first appearance * T.R.A.C.K makes his first appearance * The fourth wall is broken many times in this episode * Cali gets a speaking voice actor in this episode: Kari Wahlgren References Category:Season Finales Category:Episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:ClockwerkSamurai12's Episodes